Des Mouches dans la Maison
by ToriFairy
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être la mère de superstars.. Surtout quand on est celle de Bill et Tom Kaulitz...


Je suis seule ce soir à la maison  
Pour une fois  
Et comme d'habitude en fait devrais-je dire  
Seule car Gordon a du s'absenter pour la soirée et comme d'habitude la maison est vide.  
Vide d'eux.  
De leurs présences.  
La vague à l'âme me ronge  
Je prends place sur le canapé en cuir et je regarde la télé sans la voir.  
Brut de fond lorsque mon attention est attirée par le son d'une voix que je ne connais que trop bien: Tokio Hotel  
Le rêve de mes fils, leurs vies à présent  
Loin de moi.

**Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros  
tan largos tan grises  
mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
tan agrios tan duros  
mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
si alguna aparece  
es inutil dormir  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
las horas no tienen principio, ni fin**  
Mes jours sans toi sont si sombres  
Si longs, si gris  
Mes jours sans toi  
Mes jours sans toi sont si absurdes  
Si amers, si durs  
Mes jours sans toi  
Mes jours sans toi n'ont pas de nuit  
S'il en apparaît une  
Rien ne sert de dormir  
Mes jours sans toi sont un gâchis  
Les heures n'ont ni début, ni fin.

Je zappe et retombe dans une sorte de léthargie semi dépressive dans la quelle je m'enfonce depuis un an maintenant.  
Mes fils, mes jumeaux. Ma douleur constante  
Je suis certes leur mère mais ils ne s'en souviennent jamais à priori.  
Plus de nouvelles.  
Plus d'appels  
Je vomis leur célébrité, ce tourbillon de strass, de paillettes, de drogues et de danger si loin de Loitsche, si loin de Magdebourg et qui éloignent quotidiennement de moi.  
Physiquement certes, mais-je encore dans leurs cœurs ?  
jOh je suis parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il faille couper le cordon  
Que je dois les laisser s'épanouir, sortir de leurs chrysalides.  
Mais là le cordon n'est même plus coupé, il est détruit  
Je me sens reniée.

Je soupire douloureusement  
Zappe de nouveau et tombe sur une émission ou Bill apparait.  
Il est beau.  
Physiquement, celui qui me ressemble le plus est Tom  
Billa pris le nez de son grand père, le menton de son oncle.  
Mais son regard, son caractère, sa bouche c'est moi.  
Je suis frappée par cette perfection physique qui émane de lui.  
Tom est beau  
Mais Bill a ce petit quelque chose en plus.  
Mon bébé a grandi, il est devenu un Homme

**Tan faltos de aire  
tan llenos de nada  
chatarra inservible  
basura en el suelo  
moscas en la casa**  
Si vides d'air, si pleins de rien  
Ferraille inutile  
Déchets par terre  
Mouches dans la maison

  
Je me rappelle du premier cri de Tom, puis de celui de Bill.  
Puis de mes larmes, mon émotion quand on me les a posé sur le ventre si petits, si mignons, si roses.  
Immédiatement, leurs mains se sont cherchées et leurs pleurs se sont apaisés.  
Mes seins se sont gonflés de lait et d'amour.  
Ou êtes-vous aujourd'hui mes fils ?  
Que faites-vous ?  
Que faites-vous à courir si loin de moi ?

Ca y est je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux maintenant  
Je me lève et file prendre l'album photo qui trône dans mon secrétaire.  
Il me remonte toujours le moral quand je ne vais pas bien  
Photo-souvenir: moi donnant un biscuit à Tom à peine âgé de 2 ans.IL m'avait fait du charme avec ses mignons yeux chocolat pour parvenir à ses fins. A peine avais-je donné sa gourmandise à mon cadet que son ainé Bill déboulait en trombe- enfin de toute la force et la vitesse que ses petites jambes lui permettaient- pour réclamer aussi son biscuit. Sa moue trop craquante. J'avais abdiqué  
Ce fameux lien entre les jumeaux comme une télépathie: Tom avait prévenu son ainé.  
Leur lien a toujours été si fort  
Je me souviens qu'après ils ont repeint mon mur de chocolat avec leur mimines.

**Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
sin lunas plateadas  
ni rastros de sol  
Mis días sin ti son solo un eco  
que siempre repite  
la misma canción**  
Mes jours sans toi sont comme un ciel  
Sans lune argentée  
Ni trace de soleil  
Mes jours sans toi ne sont qu'un écho  
Qui répète sans cesse  
La même chanson

  
Ces instants de vie avec eux  
Ces moments de leurs vies avec moi manquent, me tuent, m'ôtent le goût de tout  
Je n'en peux plus  
Je n'en peux plus de leurs absences, de leur silence, de cette célébrité qui nous a brisé au lieu de nous rapprocher.

**Tan faltos de aire  
tan llenos de nada  
chatarra inservible  
basura en el suelo  
moscas en la casa**  
Si vides d'air, si pleins de rien  
Ferraille inutile  
Déchets par terre  
Mouches dans la maison

De ces filles hystériques qui campent la nuit devant la maison espérant les apercevoir..Les pauvre si elles savaient que moi non plus je ne les vois plus.  
Marre de mon jardin détruit par leurs pas et leur audace sans gêne, des bouts de bois de ma clôture arrachés, de celles qui me poursuivent parfois avec une paire de ciseaux en main voulant une mèche de mes cheveux blonds car ils ont a même couleur que ceux de Tom.  
Normal bandes de folles: je suis sa mère !

**Pateando las piedras  
aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
pedazos de niños  
cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
que aún me encuentro con vida  
mordiendo mis uñas  
ahogándome en llanto  
extrañandote tanto  
mis días sin ti  
como duelen mis días sin ti  
**En piétinant les pierres  
Je continue d'espérer que tu me reviendras  
Je continue de chercher dans les anciens visages  
Des images d'enfants  
A la recherche de raisons qui me fassent croire  
Que je suis encore vivante  
En me rongeant les ongles  
En me noyant dans mes larmes  
Tu me manques tellement  
Mes jours sans toi,  
Comme ils me font souffrir, mes jours sans toi

Et eux, eux qui ne sont pas là, quasi jamais là non plus  
Je ne peux rien leur dire  
Plus rien leur confier  
Le vide  
Mon ventre est vide, mon cœur saigne  
Je les aime tant  
Mon ventre saigne, mon cœur se vide du présent  
Se remplit de souvenirs  
Ce soir encore je pleure  
Je pleure 1000 meere 


End file.
